meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Whiskers
Whiskers Billy(VWF093) was born on August 26, 2005 in the Whiskers Mob. She had three litter-mates, Ella(VWF095), Baker(VWM096) and Miles(VWM094). Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod, they were the dominant couple of the Whiskers at the time. Billy and siblings all survived to adulthood. Billy avoided rovers and was never evicted during her time in the Whiskers. In January 2007, Flower sadly died from a snake bite. Rocket Dog became the new dominant female. Not long afterwards the Whiskers split up and did not reunite. Aztecs Billy was a member of the separated half, which was called the Aztecs, while all her litter-mates remained in the Whiskers. After a few months Monkulus took female dominance of the Aztecs. Many of the group's members left, leaving only Monkulus, Billy, a handful of other adult and a few pups. A Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group and took dominance next to Monkulus. But a group of Whiskers roving males, called the Incas mob, joined the Aztecs and evicted Homestar Runner. In December 2007 Billy fell pregnant for the first time. She was evicted from the group along with two other pregnant females, Flo and Bananas. They were not allowed to return to the Aztecs. Van Helsing The three females stayed together and formed the Van Helsing mob with two wild males, Titan and Plonker. Flo and Titan took dominance, but it was Bananas who gave birth to the first surviving litter. Flo and Billy both aborted. Billy quickly got pregnant again and gave birth to her first litter of pups in April 2008. The litter included Troy, VVHM008, Kapau Kakoo, Buzz and Mr. Jacky. VVHM008 was soon lost. Bananas was Last Seen in late 2008, leaving Billy as the biggest threat to Flo's leadership. Billy was regularly evicted but continued to reproduce. In February 2009 Billy returned to the group after an eviction and gave birth to two pups. In July 2009 Billy was pregnant again, but she aborted her litter and was evicted from the group. A month later Billy returned to the group and overthrew Flo. Flo was quickly lost, but the dominant male, Titan, stayed by Billy's side. In November 2009 Billy gave birth again, this time to four pups. From then on her success continued. In 2010, Billy produced four large litters, all of which survived to adulthood. In 2011, Billy had four litters and only lost three pups. Then in January 2012, she gave birth to a single pup named Foo. She did not have another litter until later that year, in November. She gave birth to three pups, but they were all predated a month later. They were her last litter. Following this, the Kalahari Desert endured a long drought. Many long-term meerkat leaders and meerkat groups were lost within a relatively short period. The Van Helsing managed to maintain their numbers, but by the end of the drought Billy had been severely weakened. On April 18, 2013, Billy was sadly predated. She had been the Van Hesling's dominant female for three and a half years. Meerkat Manor On Meerkat Manor, Billy played Chutney, one of Flower's pups from season 2. She was described as being "determined to get herself into a pickle". Chutney had minor appearences during the first few episodes and was not mentioned again following the birth of Flower's next litter. Billy's sister, Ella, played Mango '''as a pup then Sophie in season 4, and her brothers, Baker and Miles, played Attila and Achilles in season 2. In the fourth season the brothers went by their real names. In The Next Generation, Billy played Angie''' in the Aztecs 'mob, but she went by her real name in the British version of the show.. Angie had a very brief appearence in the episode ''All Manor of Love, but had no further role than that. Offspring '''First litter born April 7, 2008,' fathered by unknown' Troy (VVHF007) Last Seen in October 2009 VVHM008, Predated in June 2008 Kapau Kakoo (VVHM009) Last Seen in April 2009 Buzz (VVHM010) Predated in September 2008 Mr. Jacky (VVHM011) Joined Pandora , died of TB in December 2013 Second litter born February 14, 2009,' fathered by unknown' Krueger (VVHM018) Helped form Pandora, Last Seen in October 2011 Manson (VVHM019) Helped form Pandora, Last Seen in August 2012. Third litter born in November 2009,' fathered by unknown' Nando Boom!! (VVHM023) Last Seen in January 2011 Spot (VVHM024) Last Seen in November 2012 Pups (VVHM025) Last Seen in December 2012 Harrison (VVHM026) Still alive, former dominant male of Nequoia, current subordinate in Alcatraz Fourth litter born on 7th-9th of February, 2010,' fathered by unknown' Florence (VVHF027) Last Seen in November 2012 Hazwell (VVHM028) Last Seen in December 2013, joined the Nequoia and Kung Fu Mogwai (VVHF029) Died of unknown causes in October 2013 Romburg (VVHM030) Last Seen in December 2013, former natal dominant male of Van Helsing Fifth litter born in Apil 2010,' fathered by unknown' Frusciante (VVHF034) Former dominant female of Van Helsing, Last Seen in January 2014 Chugger Khan (VVHF032) Last Seen in November 2012 Marmaduke(VVHF033) Last Seen in November 2012 Priscilla(VVHM031) Still Alive, former dominant male of Sequoia and Kung Fu Sixth litter born in September 2010,' fathered by unknown, possibly Titan.' Bes 1 (VVHF035) Still Alive, current dominant female of Van Helsing Besmeaner (VVHF036) Last Seen in December 2012 Lord Besington (VVHM037) Last Seen in September 2013 George Michael (VVHM038) Still Alive, current dominant male of Kung Fu Seventh litter born in December 2010,' fathered by Titan' Frankie (VVHM044) Last Seen in July 2012 Tobias (VVHM039) Predated in August 2011 Gob (VVHM040) Last Seen in September 2013 Buster (VVHM041) Last Seen in February 2012 Egg (VVHF042) Still Alive, living in Van Helsing Steve Holt (VVHM043) Last Seen in December 2013 Eighth litter born in February 2011, fathered by Titan Rose (VVHF047) Last Seen in November 2012 Hercule(VVHM045) Still Alive, living in Kung Fu VVHM046, predated in April 2011 Badger(VVHM048) Last Seen in December 2013 Ninth litter born in April 2011, fathered by Titan Not-A-Llama (VVHM051) Last Seen in December 2013 VVHP050, predated in April 2011 Magical Trevor(VVHM049) Predated in October 2011 Tenth litter born in August 2011, fathered by Titan Federico (VVHM052) Last Seen in December 2013 Faustino (VVHM053) Last Seen in December 2013 Francesco (VVHM054) Last Seen in September 2013, former member of Sequoia Eleventh litter born in November 2011, fathered by Titan White Trash (VVHF058) Predated in April 2012 VVHP055, Predated in December 2011 Kreuzberg(VVHM056) Last Seen in December 2013 VVHF057, Predated in March 2012 Cleggy (VVHM059) Predated in April 2012 Twelth litter born in January 2012, fathered by Titan Foo (VVHM060) Last Seen in December 2013 Thirteenth litter born in November 2012, fathered by unknown VVHP061, Predated in December 2012 VVHP062, Predated in December 2012 VVHP063, Predated in December 2012 Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Van Helsing Mob Flower Whiskers Zaphod Vivian Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats